Imperial City
The Imperial City is the capital of Cyrodiil and the Empire. It is located near the center of Cyrodiil, and is built on top of an island generally just called City Isle. City Isle is located in the middle of Lake Rumare, and just north of the Niben river. The Imperial City is divided into 6 districts, with the Waterfront, Arcane University, and the Imperial Prison connected to them by a bridge, and the Palace District in the center. It is the largest city in Cyrodiil, and is featured in the game Oblivion. The Districts Most of the districts are arranged around the Palace like spokes on a wheel. The rest are connected to other districts by a bridge. Market District The Market District is northeast of the Palace. It contains all the shops where almost anything can be bought. It has barrels strewn about all over the street, especially near the doors to the shops. There are general traders, who own The Copious Coinpurse, Jensine's "Good as New" Merchandise, and Three Brothers Trade Goods. The Copious Coinpurse is owned by Thoronir, Jensine's is obviously owned by Jensine, and Three Brothers Trade Goods is owned by Sergius Verus, Tertullian Verus, and Cicero Verus, the three Verus brothers. Cicero does not buy or sell anything, but he likely does other things for the shop. There are two alchemist shops in the Market. They are The Main Ingredient and The Gilded Carafe. The Gilded Carafe is owned by Claudette Perrick, while the Main Ingredient is owned by her friend, Ogier Georick. Palonirya is thought of as one of the smartest merchants around. She is the only clothier in the city, and she owns Divine Elegance. Phintias has the only bookstore in the city, and if anyone in Cyrodiil has rare books, it would be him. There are several mage shops, for people who are in the city that do not have access to the Arcane University. Edgar Vautrine owns Edgar's Discount Spells, where you can get cheap spells, although there are better spells to buy in other places. Calindil owns the Mystic Emporium, which generally sells just about everything magic-related, including soul gems, spells, and alchemical apparatuses. Finally, Rindir owns Rindir's Staffs, where staves of all kinds can be bought, including the elusive, expensive Apotheosis staff that can protect you from just about everything. Adventurers will find stores for new weapons and armor everywhere, and can sell their loot after coming home from a dangerous adventure. Rohssan owns A Fighting Chance, which mostly sells swords and a unique enchanted battleaxe, but also sells some armor, repair hammers, and other items. She also offers repairing services. The store Slash 'N Smash is owned by an Orc named Urbul gro-Orkulg, and he sells heavy, large, crushing weapons, such as warhammers and battleaxes. He offers repair services. Varnado and Maro Rufus owns The Best Defense, which is the place to be to buy armor. Varnado sells heavy armor, while Maro Rufus sells light armor. They both offer repairing services. Viator Accius sells armor at Stonewall Shields, but he is better known for his shields, and he owns a unique, enchanted shield on sale, but is extremely expensive. A Nord called Hamlof Red-Tooth owns the only jewelry store in Cyrodiil, called Red Diamond Jewelry. The average person and mages will find valuable items here. A Dunmer sells food at his restaurant, The Feed Bag. Most richer citizens of the city would rather eat at a finer place, such as the King and Queen Tavern or the Tiber Septim Hotel. Nevertheless, it is a popular restaurant. The publican's name is Delos Fandas. Velus Hosidius also owns The Merchant's Inn, but most people who go there are obviously merchants. The headquarters of the Black Horse Courier is also located in the Market. Urjabhi and his brothers Hassiri and Ra'Jiradh run the Black Horse Courier. Vinicia Melissaeia works at the Office of Imperial Commerce, where she takes all the merchant complaints in the city. She is also selling a filthy shack in the Waterfront. Many citizens pity her for her job, since nothing ever happens to the complaints. Arena District The Arena District is on the eastern side of the Imperial City. It is famous for the arena located within the district, from which civilians can watch and bet on gladiator fights. Civilians can go to the bloodworks section of the arena to sign up to fight in the gladiator fights. Arena hopefuls train on the southern side of the district under the southern pavilion. Most of the district is dominated by the Arena and the two large statues that are beside it. A Bosmer named Hundolin is the arena gatekeeper and fee collector. He takes bets on the Blue Team and the Yellow Team in amounts of 25, 50, or 100 septims. Arboretum The Arboretum is in the southeast quadrant of the Imperial City. It is bordered by the Arena District and the Temple District. Bendu Olo entered the sewers here in his Ultimate Heist where he stole an Elder Scroll for the Thieves' Guild. The Arboretum is mainly a garden area. It contains the plants known as Fly Amanita, Green Stain Cups, and Steel Blue Entolomas. The Arboretum also contains the rare plant known as the Nirnroot. Temple District The Temple District is famous for its large place of worship known as the Temple of the One, which contains the Dragon Statue. The vampire hunting organization, known as the Order of the Virtuous Blood is located here in a now deceased vampire known as Seridur's house. Alessia Ottus the famous writer of the "A Guide To..." series of books owns a home here. The Temple District is mainly a residential area and has a few inns located within its confines. Green Emperor Way Green Emperor Way is located in the center of Imperial City. It contains the Imperial palace known as White-Gold Tower. Around the palace are tombs, mausoleums, and tombstones for Green Emperor Way is also the place of burial for many citizens of the Imperial City. Anyone can visit the palace up to the second floor. Talos Plaza District The Talos Plaza District is in the southwest quadrant of the Imperial City. It is bordered by the Temple District and the Elven Gardens District. The Kragenmoor Athrams have a large manor located on the plaza's main thoroughfare. The Ayleid afficionado, Lord Umbacano, also has a large manor on the thoroughfare. It also houses the biggest and finest hotel in all of Cyrodiil, the Tiber Septim Hotel. Elven Gardens District The Elven Gardens District is located in the northwestern quadrant of the Imperial City. It is a popular and middle class residential area. It is rumored that a Thieves Guild fence is located somewhere in the district. The prime suspect of the Imperial Watch is Fathis Ules. Prison Arcane University Waterfront